Misomunications and Complications
by Countrychick14
Summary: Austin is totally in love with the nerd named Ally Dawson. He just cant get her out of his head. But what happens when he finds out she has feelings back but he has a girlfriend that cant seem to take a hint that he doesn't want her around? Rated T for language and future chapters. *I do not own Austin and Ally*
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Austin and Ally!*

Ally's POV

Thursday morning. We're so close to Friday I can almost taste it. To bad I'm the nerd that stays home on Friday night's. It would be nice to go out once in a while.

I was standing by my locker when Trish came up to me. "Hey girl. What's goin on?"

"Just wishing it was Friday. This has been the longest week ever."

"I know right! Got any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Do I ever have plans for a Friday night?" Just then I felt some one bump into me and all my books went flying onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Let me get them. Its my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." I knew that voice anywhere. It was thee Austin Moon! Hes talking to me! ME! Ally Dawson!

"Its ok. Not the first time its happened." Wasn't that the truth.

"How about this. I'm having a party tomorrow night. How about you come over?"

I gave Trish a look. She just nodded her head as to say just do it. "That sounds fun. Id love to."

He got a big smile on his face. "Cant wait to see you. See you later." Then he winked and walked down the hallway to his first period class.

Trish looked at me. "Did you just..."

"Do i have..."

"You do have..."

"Oh my God Trish! I have a date with Austin Moon!"

I was going out of my mind. What the hell am I supposed to wear? How was i supposed to act? Believe it or not, I've never been to a party before. I mean ever.

"This is so exciting! I never thought this would happen!" Trish said as we walked to class.

"What do you mean?" It kind of hurt the way she said it.

"I mean Austin Moon dating someone like us."

"That still sounds bad, but i understand. But wait, doesn't he gave a girlfriend?"

"They broke up last week remember?"

"Oh true. Forgot about that." This was going to be amazing.

Austin's POV

I saw her in the hallway. She looked so beautiful. Her brown hair down and her boots she wears everyday. Wow she looks so amazing.

I decide to try and get her attention. Not sure why I didn't just say hi but I just bumped into her.

I invited her to my party tomorrow. I cant wait to see her. I hope she didn't take it as a date though. That would turn out bad especially since I have a girlfriend.

"Hey baby."

Speak of the devil. "Hey Cassidy."

I kissed her on the cheek and we walked to first period together like we always do.

Cassidy and I have been on again off again for about eight months and it was getting tiring. Not sure how much longer I can do it.

"I can't wait for your party tomorrow babe. It will be awesome." She said as she sat down in the middle row and I sat next to her.

"Me either." But only because Ally will be there and I can see her.

I have had a crush on Ally for a while now. Even longer than Cassidy and I have been dating. I know what you're thinking, why not just go or with Ally. It's not that easy. Ally's so perfect and I'm just...me. I'm just plain Austin Moon.

"You okay baby? You look distracted."

"No babe. Just thinking have awesome tomorrow's going to be."

The teacher came in and we started class. I was still distracted all class thinking about Ally. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow night.

The only problem was, I won't be able to tall to her if Cassidy is glued to my hip all night. I needed a distraction. Something to get her away from me long enough to even talk to Ally.

I knew just what I was going to do.

*I'M BACK! Miss me? I finally got a chance to start writing fan fics again! Im sooo happy to be back! So what did you guys think? You know how it goes if you read my first fan fic, kind of a crappy beginning and ending but give me a chance! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Sorry its so short. I promise the next one will be longer. What do you think will happen at the party? Love you guys! Stay awesome!*


	2. Chapter 2

*******_WARNING!_**** There is a little more foul language in this chapter than the last. But enjoy!***

Ally's POV

It was Friday and Trish and were headed to lunch. I couldn't wait for the party tonight.

We were walking down the hallway. "Do you have any idea what's for lunch?" Trish asked me.

"No idea, but it doesn't smell good."

"School food never smells good."

"True."

We laughed and walked to our table by the trash cans. We were the nerds so it was the only spot.

Trish and I were eating and laughing until bitchzilla came over.

"Oh no Ally. I looked at it. Ive lost my appetite. I can't eat anything else."

"By the looks of it, you don't need it sweety."

What a bitch. "What do you want Cassidy?"

"I just wanted to know if you were going to Austin's party. Oh wait, you're just two nerds that stay home alone on Friday nights."

"Actually Cassidy we were invited and we are going." I said to her.

Her face got really red and she looked pissed. "What?! How?! Who invited you?!"

"Why Austin of course. He just wouldn't take no for an answer."

After that she just turned and walked away. "Ally! That was awesome!"

We laughed and finished our lunch and headed to our next class.

*Later that night*

We were getting ready for the party at Trish's house. She lived right down the road from Austin so we could just walk and stay at her house afterwards.

"Ally sit still!"

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous." She was trying to do my hair and make-up but I couldn't sit still.

After she was finally finished, we changed into our dresses and started walking to the party.

Out side Austin's house, you could hear the music blarring.

This night was going to be amazing.

Austin's POV

This night was going to be awful.

I hadn't seen Ally, Cassidy is basicly glued to my hip, and I cant find Dez anywhere.

I finally found Dez and pulled him aside before Cassidy saw me leave.

"Dude, where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere!"

"Sorry, Mom held me up at home. What's up?"

"I need you to distract Cassidy for a little bit when Ally gets here. Please dude? I know you hate her but just this once?"

"Okay, okay I will. But just for you buddy."

"There you are sweety! I've been looking for you!" Dez started to walk away but I pulled him back. If I couldn't get her to leave me alone, I would need Dez.

"So sweety, I have a question. Why did you invite Ally and Trish? You know the two nerds?"

Wow I was dating a bitch. "I invited them because I wanted them to come."

"Whatever. Just know they are going to be total buzz kills."

I heard the door bell ring so Dez ran over and opened it, while Cassidy pulled me away.

Ally's POV

Austin had a huge house and it was super nice. You can tell he is a rich kid.

I didn't see him anywhere. I guess I will just hang with Trish.

We went and sat down in the living room. Some people were on there but not very many.

Trish and I were sitting there talking when Dez came over. "Um hey Trish. Would you like to um dance with me?"

She looked a little shocked and didn't answer for a good 30 seconds so I answered for her. "She would love to Dez." And I pushed her up. "Go Trish!"

Now it was just me, sitting here alone. Damn I need to get more friends. Just them someone came up behind me and put there hands over my eyes. "Guess who." They whispered in my ear.

"Austin."

"How did you know?" He laughed and hopped over the back of the couch. "I'm glad you could make it. I was scared you weren't going to show."

I just smiled. We just kind of sat there in silence for a couple seconds. "Hey, can you help me really quick in the kitchen? Pwtty pwease?" Austin said and put on his pouty face. You honestly can't say no to it. "I'd be happy to."

We got up an headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a few empty bowls on the way there.

We walked past Dez and he whispered something and then we went into the kitchen.

"This is a really great party Austin."

Austin's POV

"Thanks. I'm glad you could come."

Ally was helping me get chips and snacks to put out. "You look really good Ally."

"Oh thanks. Trish helped me get ready."

I was just waiting for Cassidy to walk in and I would be screwed because she would see me with Ally. The only reason I got away was because she needed to use the bathroom. Dez is supposed to distract her for me when she comes put.

"This is a pretty awesome pretty awesome party Austin."

"Oh thanks." I walked behind her and whispered in her ear, "But its only awesome because you're here." I could see the smile on her face appear as I said it.

"So Ally, what are you into? What do you like to do?" I asked as I put chips into bowls.

"I write songs. I love music. My dad owns the music store in the mall. Sonic Boom."

"I love that music store!"

"Really? My practice room is up stairs and I stay after hours to work on it."

"Do you think I could hear some of it?" She got a worried look on her face.

"I would let you, but I have horrible stage fright."

"That sucks. I might just have to beg it out of you!"

"Good luck Austin Moon! I'll never crack!"

We laughed and then I heard Cassidy's voice. Shit! "Hey, you wanna see something cool? I think you will love it."

"Um sure. Why not?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand. We flew up the stairs that were in the kitchen. They led up to our living room upstairs.

"Whoa! That's amazing Austin!"

Ally's POV

When we got to the top of the stairs, there was a huge grand daddy piano. "We don't even have one of these in the store. Well we used to buy someone bought it."

"Yeah, us. We got this when I was five. I've been playing ever since."

"You play?"

"Yeah. I also play the guitar."

He was so amazing. "That's amazing."

I sat down and started playing. "What happened to your stage fright?"

"I guess I'm just comfortable with you."

He smiled and sat down next to me. "Will you sing for me?"

"Um you're not quite there yet." He gave a small giggle then smirked.

"Looks like I will have to earn it."

We started playing and as we were playing, our hands brushed. It felt like there was a spark. I smiled and so did he.

He stood and took my hand. I stood and he took me to a double door. I figured it led to a bedroom or something. But when he opened it, it led to a balcony that over looked part of the city and part of the ocean.

"Wow. This looks amazing."

"Just like you." He whispered in my ear. He stood next to me and put his hands on the railing right by mine. Our fingers brushed and I felt the spark again.

Austin's POV

This was so perfect. I didn't want it to end. She looked at me and smiled. We both started to lean. I really wanted to kiss her.

"AUSTIN! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

It was Cassidy.

***So what did you guys think? Sorry it took so long to put up a new chapter. I've had horrible writers block! If i get 5 reviews i will post a new chapter! And i can take hate. Tell me what you did and didn't like! Love you guys. Stay awesome!***


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

"C..Cassidy. W..what are you doing up here?"

"I was looking for you. But when I found you I also found a slut named Ally Dawson."

"Austin...I thought you two broke up." Ally sounded so hurt.

"We did and then we got back together. Until a little whore came along. Austin we're done!" Then Cassidy stormed over to Ally and slapped her across the face. "That's for being a whore." Then she slapped her again. "That's for being a whore with my boyfriend." Then she stormed off.

"Austin?"

"Yes Ally?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Then she slapped me and ran away crying.

Why am I such a dick?

Ally's POV

I found Trish and we left. I cried, all the way to her house and even harder when we got to her room.

"Ally, tell me what happened."

So I told her the whole story and after I was done she was so pissed off i thought she was going to explode. "What the hell is wrong with him?! What gives him the right to play you like that?!"

"Okay Trish calm down. I'm fine. But the big question is...what happened between you and Dez?!"

"Nothing Ally. We just danced. That's all."

"You like him don't you?"

"Whaaaat noooo. Okay maybe a little."

The rest of the night we just watched old movies and talking. It was nice. Until...

Austin's POV

"I blew it Dez. I completely blew it!"

"It will be okay Austin. Just don't worry about it."

It was after midnight and the party was over. I felt so bad. Not only did I hurt Ally, I also hurt Cassidy. My parents are going to kill me!

"Here." Dez handed me a piece of paper that had a phone number on it.

"Who's number? I don't have it in my phone."

"It's Ally's. Go call her and make things right with her. Then call Cassidy and make things right with her. Go! Call them. You need to."

"You know, people are wrong about you. You're not stupid all the time."

"Awww. Thanks buddy."

I got up and went into the other room. I called Cassidy first. It went straight to voicemail all three times. The third time I called, I left a message.

"Cassidy, I'm so sorry for tonight. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sooo sorry. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. Just know I'm sorry and I didn't want to hurt you."

After that i called Ally. I didn't know if she would answer since she didn't have my number but i tried it anyway. It rang a few times then she answered.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Its Austin. Please to hang up. I really need to talk to you. Please just hear me out."

"Fine you have five minutes. Go."

"Look I never ment to hurt you. I thought you knew Cassidy and I were dating again."

"Then why did you make a move on me? Several moves on me if you had a girlfriend? I didn't know but you did."

"I have my reasons. Just please forgive me. I'm sooooo sorry Ally. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I won't forgive you until you tell me your reason."

"Come on Ally. Please just trust me that I had a reason."

"No Austin. Tell me or I'm never talking to you again. Now tell me. This is your last chance."

I was silent for a few seconds and then i just blurted it out. "Because I'm love with you Ally Dawson."

Ally's POV

I got up a left the room when my phone rang. How did Austin get my number? And if he had a reason why wasn't he telling me?

"Because I'm in love with you Ally Dawson."

"Did you just say..."

"Yes I did. And its true. I'm in love with you Ally. I have been since 7th grade."

I was almost in shock. I had to sit down. I just went and sat on the floor in the hallway.

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

"Because I was scared."

"Of what Austin?"

"That you would reject me. You were always do smart and talented and..."

"And what Austin?"

"Beautiful."

I felt myself blush. Thee Austin Moon just called me Ally Dawson beautiful.

"Austin, you would have never gotten rejected. Because...because I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have since 7th grade also..."

"Meet me."

"What?"

"Meet me. Tonight. Ill have to sneak away from Dez so it will have to be super late but please Ally. Meet me."

"Ill have to sneak away from Trish too. I don't know Austin."

"Please Ally. Meet me at 3 a.m. at the park across the street."

I really wanted to go but i was scared of what would happen. "I be there. But just this once."

"Thank you Ally. I will see you then."

After that was hung up and I went back into Trish's room.

"What was that about?"

"Oh it was just my dad. He found something in the store and wanted to know if it was mine."

"Ok."

After a while Trish fell asleep. It was about 2:30. I decided that I would get dressed and put on some make-up. It was almost 3 when I was done.

I walked to the park and saw Austin on the swing set. I went and sat next to him.

"You came." He said.

"Of course I did. I told you I would."

We talked for a bit and then started running around the park. We were having so much fun. It just felt so...right with him. He snuck up behind me and grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Ally, I have to be honest. I'm going to have to make up with Cassidy and get back together with her."

Austin's POV

Ally pulled away. "What? Why? Are you just leading me on?"

"No. Just listen to me ok?" She nodded. "Our families are close. Always have been. My parents are really controlling. They say if I'm not with Cassidy I cant do my music unless it is her terms. I cant live without my music. I really want to be with you Ally. Its just my parents."

"I understand Austin." She turned and started walking away.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving before anything happens."

"No Ally, please stay. I have an idea. Come sit with me. Please?"

She came back and sat on the swings with me. "I want to be with you, not Cassidy. What if we are together and nobody knows it. Not even Trish or Dez."

"I don't want to be your secret Austin. Sorry."

"It would only be for a little while. Please Ally. I really want to be with up you. And I'm pretty sure you want to be with me." I stood up and she did to. I could tell she was thinking long and hard about it.

I walked up to her and I was so close I could smell her breath. "Please Ally," I whispered.

I pulled her in by the waist and kissed her. She didn't kiss back at first but then she gave in. She put her arms around my neck and I pulled her in closer, my hands on her lower back. When we were kissing it was like time stopped. It was so perfect.

She pulled away. "I have an answer for you."

"What is it?"

"Yes."

I leaned back down and started kissing her again.

We were out until 6 a.m. and it was amazing to spend it all with Ally.

_***So what did you guys think?! If i get at least 5 reviews I will put up another chapter. Please tell me what you did and didn't like! Stay awesome!***_


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

It was hard to sneak back into Trish's house. The sun was starting to come up and I didn't know who was up.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and walked up the stairs towards Trish's and snuck in really quick but Trish rolled over. "Ally? Is that you?"

"Yes Trish. Just went to the bathroom. Go back to sleep." I got away with being dressed because she didn't have her contacts in.

I layed down but I couldn't sleep even thought I'd been up all night. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin and if I did the right thing. Knowing me, this will blow up in my face at one point or another.

*Monday morning*

Austin and I had been texting all weekend. He was back together with Cassidy by Sunday morning and I was still the little secret.

I didn't really mind keeping it a secret. It was almost easier that way. No harassment or anything.

I saw Austin walking down the hallway with Dez. Cassidy was no where in site and they were walking our way. Dez stopped and started talking to Trish she started to blush and it was so good to see her happy.

"Hey Ally." I heard Austin say. We had agreed over the weekend that i would pretend to despise him even if he tried to talk to me. Just put up an act.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi. That's all." I just rolled my eyes like I was supposed to.

He slowly handed me a note and and winked. I quickly put it in my pocket before anyone noticed. Trish and Dez stopped talking and said good bye. Trish and I walked down the hallway.

"Ill meet you in class. I need to run to the bathroom really quick."

"Okay but better hurry. Bells about to ring."

I ran into the bathroom and quickly looked to see if anyone else was there. Good I was alone.

I quickly opened the note and read it.

Dear Ally, I need to see you again. I miss you so much. I'm going to lie and say I have to make up a test from last week and can you make up an excuse? Meet me in the old music room during lunch. I can't wait to see you Ally. -Austin

I had to see him again too. I would think of something.

I walked into class just as the bell was ringing and took my seat next to Trish.

"You ok Ally?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look like somethings up."

"If there was, you would know."

I felt bad lying to her, but it was the only way to keep the secret, well, a secret.

I couldn't stop thinking about Austin. His smile, his perfect hair, everything about him just made me so happy.

During lunch I decided to go with the excuse that I had extra to do. Trish would believe it.

"You're leaving me? To do school work?"

"I have to Trish. I gotta get my grade up."

I felt bad but I left anyway. I had to see Austin.

I ran up the stairs to the old music room. I made sure no one was watching and I walked inside. It was basically a classroom. Windows and a chalk board on the walls. Old instruments were everywhere.

I walked over to the window and looked out. The view was amazing. We were on the top floor and the view was over all of Miami.

"Pretty amazing huh." His voice made me jump.

"Austin! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He walked over to me and put his hands on my hips. "Do this?" Then he kissed my neck. "Or this?" Then her turned me around and started kissing my lips. He pulled away after a few moments. "Or sound I not do that?"

"No. Those are fine. Just don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Als. I know what will make it better."

He leaned down again and started kissing me. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me harder. It felt amazing.

After awhile he stopped and pulled away.

"Lunch is almost over. We really need to figure piggy when we can see each other. I can't stand going forever without seeing you."

"I know Austin. We will figure it out. What's going to happen if Cassidy ever finds out?"

"I don't know Ally. I hope we never find out."

The bell rang and he gave me one last kiss and we left.

I sat down in my chair in math. Just then Cassidy and her clique came up to me.

"We missed our nerd durning lunch. Where were you?"

Its like she was on to me. "Extra credit. Why do you care?" But I really wanted to say was I was making out with her boyfriend.

"Oh just because Austin was gone during lunch too. Just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to go after him again slut. Stay away from Austin or else."

"Or else what?!"

She got right in my face."Or else I will make your life a living hell." All her friends let out little snickers. They were all bitches.

"Well it sucks to be you. In order for you to make my life a living hell, I'd have to care what you thought of me. And honestly Cassidy I could careless what a stuck up bitch thinks of me."

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me." Her face got really red and she looked like she could explode. "What? Do you not like the taste of your own medicine? Grow up bitch. High school doesn't last forever and your little bitchy slut act wont get you far in life. Unless you become a prostitute. You won't even have to go to college." I had no idea where any of that had come from but if felt good.

She looked like she was going to cry. "You're going to regret ever being born Ally Dawson."

I stood up and got right in her face. "I already do. I mean i have to see your bitchy ass everyday and see you play games with peoples minds. That's enough to send anyone to a mental hospital."

She turned and walked away. I sat back down. She sat in the back and i saw her pull out her phone. No doubt texting Austin. I didn't care if he got mad. I felt good. I needed to do that. Just then I got a text.

Austin: Way to go Ally! I'm so proud of you for standing up to her!

Ally: Thanks Austin. I was afraid you would be mad at me.

Austin: Mad? Ally you just made me fall even harder for you. You amaze me everyday.

After that text, I couldn't stop smiling.

_***Hey guys! So what did you think? I know Ally is becoming a lot different than her character on Austin and Ally but it works. 5 reviews and a new chapter will be going up! Sorry this one took so long. I had MAJOR writers block. That's why this chapter was so bad and didn't have much to it. Well until next time, stay awesome!***_


End file.
